


Heat

by Beta4163



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Dick Girl, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, g!p Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta4163/pseuds/Beta4163
Summary: Anna's in heat.  What else can I say?  Elsanna smut fic.  Chapter 2 is up.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own Frozen or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was uncomfortable, like really uncomfortable, Anna knew her first heat would be awkward but she didn’t anticipate this. What made it even more awkward was the way her eyes would sometimes linger of her sister’s perfect breasts or her slender unblemished neck. She and Elsa were sisters for crying out loud! Heat was already uncomfortable enough with the penis her body decided to grow, she didn’t need these extra feelings for her sister to go with it. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called. My head shot up, only to come face to face with icy blue orbs. “Oh god it’s Elsa,” I thought. And Freya help me I could smell her, she smelled so sweet, it would be so easy for me to take her. Bend her over the desk and - NO what am I thinking? 

“Anna what is wrong with you recently, I haven’t seen you this upset since Hans. What’s wrong.” Elsa’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried to read my expression. 

“What are you talking about? I’m acting perfectly normal, I mean I’m not acting, I’m just being me. Sweet normal Anna! Hehe,” the words came out as more of a squeak than I had meant to, but I was proud I could still form words at all given my condition. 

“Anna, you can’t fool me,” she replied, crossing the room and pulling me into her chest, “What’s bothering you?” I couldn’t respond as I tried to keep my hands from groping her chest. I felt my cock swell, pushing insistently against my skirt. “Anna, what’s poking me? Anna?” Elsa looked down and gasped, “ Is that…Anna why do you have a…” she reached down to touch it. I couldn’t hold back anymore.

I yanked Elsa tighter against me, keeping a possessive grip on her waist. She gasped and struggled as I attack her neck. I bit down and she moaned, “ Anna, stop what are you -,” she cut herself off with a groan as I grabbed her ass, biting harder. 

“Elsa, I need you,” I moaned, rubbing my erection along her stomach.

“Anna stop,” she was panting, “This isn’t right. We’re sisters!”

 

Elsa yelped as I shoved her roughly, pushing her up against the wall. My hands traveled under her dress at their own accords, caressing the smooth skin of her thigh. A cool hand pushed at my chest. I responded with a growl and forced my knee between the queen’s legs. She moaned, and I smiled when I felt a wetness there. “You want me don’t you?” my voice came out huskier than intended, laced with lust and want.

“No! Anna this is wrong - mmph!” Elsa groaned into the kiss, giving me a chance to shove my tongue into her mouth. The hand pushing at my chest stopped, and Elsa ceased struggling. A moist tongue touched mine and I snapped.

With a growl, I pulled my sister from the wall and bent her over the desk. “Anna...don’t...stop,” the hesitation between the blonde’s make her intentions unclear. And while I was mostly too far gone to question whether Elsa wanted this, a rational part of me had to make sure I wasn’t forcing myself on her. 

“Do you want me to stop?” I whispered in her ear. 

“I...I.” I took the other girl’s hesitation as permission to continue and pushed up her dress, bunching it around her waist. A dark spot had appeared on the monarch’s underwear. I hummed in pleasure and tore the cloth from Elsa’s skin. And there she was, laid bare before my, her outer lips already soaked. I lined my cock up with her entrance, and slowly pushed in, moaning at the feeling of her velvety walls squeezing around my length. My cock retreated a few inches before I thrust my hips and pressed flush against Elsa’s ass, my cock fully sheathed inside her womanhood. The ice caster gave a short scream and began sobbing. “It’s so big! Oh gods Anna, you’re so big. It feels so good!”

My thrusts started slow, getting a feel for the heaven between Elsa’s legs. My cock head brushed against something rougher than the rest of her vagina. Elsa gasped the moaned at the minute brush. “Anna!” The cry broke me and I savagely thrust into my sister. The blonde braced herself on the desk, arms shaking with the force of her pounding. “Ah! Ah! Annaaaaa! Yes, yes YES!” The blonde gave a surprised yelp when rough hands grabbed her breasts, pulling her up to a standing position. I groaned as this position allowed my cock to slide deeper into the monarch. 

“Cum for me Elsa,”

“Yes! Oh gods Anna! Anna Anna ANNAAAAAA!”

I groaned, pulling out following Elsa’s climax with my own. My hips give a few lazy thrusts against her ass as the after shocked of my intense orgasm washed over me. 

“Anna,” the queen’s voice drew my back to the present, “More! Give my more of you cock.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any of its characters. They all belong to Disney.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
“More! Give me more of your cock!” My head rolled to the back of my head when I heard Elsa, the queen, utters those dirty words. I slowly retracted my hips, pulling a sob from the blonde as she clenched her innerwalls, desperate to keep me inside. I growl and forcefully yank out my dick, sitting on the large chair behind the desk I had just fucked the queen on. 

“What do you want Elsa?” I questioned. My sister turned, eye dark with want. She straightened, off balance, and stumbled towards me, never once taking her eyes off my cock. Pale, cold hands grab my shoulder as Elsa climbed onto my lap, attempting to slide down my erection. “What do you want Elsa?” I repeated as my tanned arms wrapped around her stomach, prohibiting her from any further movement.

“I want your dick, Anna. Please give it to me,” although the words were hesitant, I knew Elsa meant every single one.

“How do you want it?” as I asked the question, I lowered the monarch, teasing her entrance with the head of my cock.

“Anna please,” I snarled with her answer, not satisfied until I made her beg.

“How do you want it, Elsa?” I punctuate my sentence with a hard thrust. Elsa gasped as I entered her, only to cry out when I retreated just as quickly.

“I w-want it h-hard and rough, please Anna, please f-fuck me. AAAAHHH!” Elsa screamed in pleasure as I finally gave her what she wanted and forced my prick past her tight entrance. The blonde’s legs wrapped around my waist immediately as she pushed herself up only to drop back down with a loud moan. She repeated the action over and over again as she drew closer and closer to release. I sat back and watched all of this happen. A part of me still can’t believe that my sister, the ever composed queen of Arendelle, was on my lap, bouncing on my length like a common whore.

“You’re such a slut, riding my hard cock like that,” I groaned. Teal eyes landed on ice covered breasts as they bounced and jiggled with every movement Elsa made. That dress has to go, I thought to myself. Elsa yelped as I lifted her off my cock and placed her on my lap, “I want you to strip.”

“W-what?” The blush looked wonderful on the blonde’s normally pale skin.

“Strip for me, my queen.” Looking nervous, Elsa climbed off my lap and slowly twirled her hand, dissolving the ice dress. 

I drank in the sight before me. Elsa stood nude, a heavy blush painted on her face. My eyes moved to the blonde’s breasts, large and round, tipped with rock hard, pink nipples. “A-Anna,” she whined, “This is embarrassing.”

“Lay down on you back, hands above your head,” Elsa obeyed immediately, knowing the request is actually more of a demand. I rose and strolled over, swaying my hips, cock hard and standing proud. “Spread your legs for me, Elsa. Tell me how much you want to be fuck.”

Elsa whimpered and her face turned an even darker shade of red, “P-Please fuck me! I need it so bad. I need your thick cock. Please!

“Please who?” I husked, lining my cock up to the heaven between my sister’s legs.

“Please m-mistress,” the queen stuttered over the noun, but I was too far gone to notice. 

I thrust deep into Elsa’s pussy, moaning loudly. The blonde shrieked, her legs hooked around my hips, and her hands clawed down my back. I pulled back and slammed back into her. Elsa started panting in my ear, and I turned my head, biting down on her slender neck. “Elsa you feel so good. Do you feel good Elsa, do you like my dick ramming into your tight pussy?” the blonde shivered as I whispered the naughty words in her ear. 

“Oh, gods! Yes mistress, I love your thick cock!” I felt her inner walls squeeze me, a sure sign she was about to cum.

“Are you about to cum Elsa? Do you want to climax around my dick?” I shoved harder into the monarch with every word. By now, Elsa had started screaming in pleasure.

“YES MISTRESS, PLEASE LET ME CUM. I NEED IT SO BAD PLEASE MISTRESS!”

I groaned, hearing those words, “What are you?”

“I’M A DIRTY SLUT!”

“WHO’S?”

“YOUR’S MISTRESS, YOUR’S AND ONLY YOUR’S!”

I rammed my dick in harder as Elsa screamed her climax. Her innerwalls milked my shaft and I clenched my jaw in an effort not to cum, not wanting to get the queen pregnant. 

I pulled out of her tight walls and crawled up to her face. Our lips met in a passionate dance, my tongue slithered into the other girl’s mouth, her quickly comes to life tangling with mine. I pulled away, “Elsa, I still haven’t cum yet.” The blue eyed girl opened her mouth to respond, I didn’t give her the chance. Elsa gave a muffled cry as I pushed my dick into her mouth. I pulled out and pushed back in, watching the bulge appear in the blonde’s cheeks in satisfaction. I felt a tongue flick over my slit and hunched over, crying out loudly. Elsa begin sucking and I lost it, gripping her hair tightly, I rammed my dick down her throat causing the blonde to choke and gag. My hard grip kept Elsa’s head in place as my orgasm overtook me. I let out an ear piercing scream as thick ropes of cum released from my throbbing cock and down the other girl’s throat.

“Mmph!” Elsa swallowed.

I slowly pulled my softening dick from Elsa’s mouth, admiring the way she looked, lips painted with my release. “I love you,” it slipped out without permission, but the words were very true.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go you lovable perverts. Sorry this is shorter that I intended. I was too busy writing my original story, the link is down below. I even surprise myself with how gay it is. Leave a reveiw and check out my story.  
> https://www.fictionpress.com/s/3298788/1/The-Devil-Who-Loved-Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to Hell for this. Also chapter 2?


End file.
